youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grouch's New Groove
Kuzco human - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Theme Song Guy - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *1st Guard - Shrek *Old Man - Iago (Aladdin) *Man for Bride Choosing - Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Brides - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), and Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Pacha - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *2nd Guard - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Yzma - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Kronk - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Peasant near Yzma - Otto (Robin Hood) *Announcer for Pacha - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Kuzco (Llama) - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Angel Kronk - Centrape (James and the Giant Peach) *Devil Kronk - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Chicha - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Chaca - Betty Lou (Sesame Street) *Tipo - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Bucky the Squirrel - Abu (Aladdin) *Jaguars - The Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Crocodiles -Baboons (Tarzan) *Bees -The Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Bird Bingo - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Waitress - Gladys (The Muppets) *Man giving thumbs up - Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Chef - The Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Birthday Singers - Singing Flowers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Llamas -Various Pokemon *2 Men at Checkboard - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (Winnie the Pooh) *Woman with Pinata - Teacher (Frosty the Snowman) *Children with Pinata - Karen and Other Schoolchildren (Frosty the Snowman) *Guards -The Pirates (Peter Pan) *Guard in Warthog Form - Hamm (Toy Story) *Guard in Lizard Form - Snake Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Guard in Ostrich Form -Blu (Rio) *Guard in Octopus Form - Squiddly Diddly *Guard in Gorilla Form - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Guard in Cow Form - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Sam (The Wrong Man) *Kuzco (Bird) - Valiant Pigeon (Valiant) *Kuzco (Whale) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Yzma (Kitten) -Berlioz (The Aristocats) *3rd Guard - Burger Miester's Guard (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) *Bouncing Owner - Brer Fox (Song of the South) Chapters *The Grouch's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Grouch's New Groove Part 2 - Sulley's Arrival/The Grouch's Advisor *The Grouch's New Groove Part 3 - Grouchtopia *The Grouch's New Groove Part 4 - Lady Tremaine Revenge *The Grouch's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Grouch's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Grouch's New Groove Part 7 -Sulley Returns Home *The Grouch's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Pikachu! *The Grouch's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Sulley to the Rescue *The Grouch's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Grouch's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Grouch's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Grouch's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Grouch's New Groove Part 14 - A Pikachu Alone/Friends, Finally *The Grouch's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Sulley's House *The Grouch's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Grouch's New Groove Part 17 - Lady Tremaine Confronts Oscar/Pikachu *The Grouch's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Grouch's New Groove Part 19 - Lady Tremaine's Kitten Form *The Grouch's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Grouch's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Grouch's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Parody